Sueño en una noche de vocaloid One shot
by lenore 146
Summary: basada en la obra William Shakespeare, sueño en una noche de verano. aquí la magia y el amor se tomaran una particular noche de verano. aparecen personajes vocaloid tanto los oficiales como fandom. KaitoxMeiko, LukixMiku, LenxRin, RintoxLenka, GakupoxLuka.


_**ADVERTENCIA: se le a cambiado varias cosas a la obra original para no tener problemas con los derechos de autor, por lo que tiene de mi cosecha. disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

Sueño en una noche de vocaloid. One shot

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Atenas. Y Luki, duque de Atenas, pasaba una agradable tarde con su amada prometida Miku, la princesa de las amazonas y nieta de Diana la cazadora, a quien Luki había raptado porque ambos se habían enamorado. Ambos amantes paseaban a caballo por los imponentes jardines del palacio real de Atenas mientras planeaban su boda; no era una novedad la noticia sobre la boda entre Luki y Miku, ya que el duque Luki se aseguro que toda Atenas supiera lo feliz que estaba al casarse con la princesa Miku además que toda Atenas supiera también que:" el duque Luki había cortejado a la princesa amazona Miku con su espada y conquistado su amor con su valor, y ahora se casarían para estar por siempre juntos". Además no era una novedad lo enamorados que estaban. De repente, la paz de los enamorados fue interrumpida por fuertes gritos que venían de la sala de audiencias del palacio; los gritos eran tan fuertes que Luki y Miku casi se caen del caballo por la sorpresa.

Como duque de Atenas, Luki debía asistir a esa audiencia y hacer cumplir la ley según las leyes escritas por los fundadores de Atenas, su fiel prometida Miku permanecía a su lado como princesa amazónica y futura duquesa de Atenas; ambos se sentaron en los hermosos tronos de mármol decorados en oro y plata para escuchar la audiencia. Frente a ellos estaba el problema: Rinto, Len, Rin, la tía de Rin y Lenka como testigo de esta audiencia.

—Bien, cual es el problema? – pregunto Luki

—Es él! – exclamo la tía señalando a Len

—No le entiendo

—Le explicare – continuo la tía – nuestra familia y la del joven Rinto acordaron que él y mi sobrina Rin deben casarse y el joven Len se ha propuesto a arruinar el compromiso entre las dos familias!

—Disculpe gran duque – interrumpió Len – no tengo malas intenciones pero lo que siento por Rin es amor

—Amor? Y porque no pediste su mano a la familia de tu amada? – pregunto la princesa Miku

—Desgraciadamente la he conocido y me he enamorado de ella cuando ya estaba comprometida

Con un gesto de la mano Luki hizo que Rin se acercara un poco a ellos ya que ella era el foco de discusión y quería saber cuál era su opinión, la chica rubia tenía la cabeza bajo pero no por señal de respeto sino por miedo la decisión del duque Luki, sin embargo, tanto ella como Len tenían un poco de esperanza ya que el duque Luki había raptado a la princesa Miku por amor y porque las amazonas les prohibieron estar juntos. El duque dejo que Rin le explicara cual era su posición y ella solo dijo que amaba a Len, que él era un digno caballero y que jamás podría ser feliz con otro aunque eso signifique ir contra los deseos de su familia; mientras escuchaba a Rin, Luki tuvo que hacer callar a la tía de Rin ya que siempre interrumpía para reclamarle a su sobrina, solo se quedo callada cuando Luki la amenazo con sacarla del salón de audiencias. Después de escuchar a Rin, Luki le recordó que si no se casaba con Rinto seria mandada a la isla Ita donde mandaban a las muchachas deshonradas y repudiadas por su familia, y Len seria decapitado por causar esa desgracia.

—La única forma de anular este compromiso es que los prometidos estén de acuerdo en anularlo

—Dinos joven Rinto – hablo la princesa Miku – deseas romper el compromiso?

—No, eso sería una deshonra para mi familia – contesto Rinto con mucha frialdad

—Eso es lo único que te importa! – exclamo Len furioso

—Esto no te incumbe! No tienes derecho a opinar! – le contesto Rinto

—Si me incumbe!...yo tengo el amor de Rin y tu el de su familia, porque no te casas con ellos?!

Esto provoco una pelea entre ambos jóvenes que fue detenida por los guardias de palacio, esta pelea había parecido molestar mucho al gran duque Luki ya que tenia levemente el seño fruncido pero tenía que seguir con el juicio y aplicar las leyes atenienses al pie de la letra. A pesar que esos dos jóvenes hicieran ese escándalo en su presencia mientras la princesa Miku miraba y meditaba todo detenidamente.

—Nadie tiene nada más que decir? – pregunto Miku

—No

—Entonces no hay nada que decir aunque le daré 3 días para que la joven Rin lo piense mejor – termino Luki

La tía de Rin le agradeció al duque Luki mientras Rin se ponía a llorar y Len apretó los puños hasta quedar blancos; según las leyes atenienses él y Rin jamás podrían estar juntos, al menos no en Atenas. Por otra parte, Rinto aunque se sentía mal por Rin no pensaba romper el compromiso ya que eso sería un deshonor para su familia y para su propio honor aunque no amaba a Rin eso llegaría con el tiempo; y Lenka intentaba por todos los medios no derrumbarse a llorar frente a todos, ya que siempre estuvo enamorada de Rinto y esperaba que este compromiso se rompiera. Luki y Miku solo pudieron pedir un milagro para esos jovenes.

Lenka fue la primera en abandonar el palacio, caminando sin rumbo fijo por los imponentes jardines del palacio y sumida en sus pensamientos y como había gente más feliz que otras; ¿Por qué la familia de Rinto escogió a Rin y no a ella? Si ella era tan bella como Rin y su familia era tan pudiente y respetada como la de Rin, pero el padre de Rinto no lo creyó así y arreglo el compromiso con la familia de Rin y no con la suya; las lagrimas rodaban al recordar como siempre Rinto le sonreía al saludarla y maldecía el cruel destino, y a Cupido. En eso Rin noto a su vecina y la llamo para que se fueran juntas ya que ella la había traído hasta aquí.

—Bella Lenka – la llamo – a dónde vas? Deja que te llevemos a casa

—Bella? Porque me llamas bella? Si la gente no cree lo mismo

—Eso no es cierto, eres considerada una belleza en la ciudad

—Pero a quien yo quiero y su familia no creen lo mismo

—Lenka… quieres contarme eso?

—No, no ….sería muy doloroso ….solo quiero irme a casa

—Entonces deja que yo te lleve

—Prefiero caminar

—No seas tonta, tu casa está muy lejos deja que te llevemos

Después de mucho insistir Rin logro convencer a Lenka y ambas fueron en carreta devuelta a sus casas. Ya en su barrio cada una se metió en su hogar cada para sufrir su mal de amores: Rin por Len y Lenka por Rinto.

Esa misma noche Len fue a escondidas a casa de Rin y espero a que ella saliera al balcón, cuando esta salió al balcón para regar sus plantas este himnito el canto de un canario para que supiera que era él.

—Len! Que haces aquí? Si mi tía te ve…

—Eso no importa ahora Rin, he venido para pedirte que huyas conmigo

—Qué?

—En Atenas nunca podremos estar juntos, y está claro que Rinto no va a deshacer el compromiso por su estúpido honor!…. yo te amo y no soportaría verte con otro

—Len…

—Huye conmigo lejos de Atenas para comenzar una nueva vida

Rin no dijo nada y bajo del balcón a los brazos de su amado para irse a un lugar donde pudieran ser felices por siempre y Len le dio a Rin un velo blanco para que no pasara frío cuando huyeran por el bosque. Todo esto fue escuchado por Lenka, quien era vecina de Rin, y se puso feliz ya que lo veía como una señal del cielo que Rinto podría olvidarse de ese compromiso. Rápidamente se puso su velo azul y fue corriendo al templo a agradecer esto cuando se encontró en el camino con Rinto y le dijo por accidente que Rin y Len habían escapado, esto puso furioso a Rinto por lo que fue al bosque a detenerlos y Lenka fue tras él para detenerlo.

Cerca de donde se encontraron Rinto y Lenka, había un restaurante donde estaban comiendo un grupo de actores de un pequeño teatro, ellos eran: Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, Ted Kasane, Gumi Megpoid, Gumiya Megpoid y Hone Dell, el más gruñón de todos. Ellos formaban parte del pequeño teatro 'agua clara' y con mucho esfuerzo habían logrado tener un pequeño espacio en la vida cultural ateniense, sin embargo, eran el objeto de las burlas y mofas de los teatros más grandes pero eso no les importaba ya que amaban el teatro y sacarían al 'agua clara' a flote. Mientras comían después de limpiar el teatro luego del "ataque" maduro de otro teatro más grande; en eso apareció Teto Kasane, la dramaturga del teatro, con buenas noticias.

—Chicos adivinen qué? – dijo la muchacha muy feliz

—Los idiotas del teatro ruiseñor quemaron su teatro? – pregunto Hone Dell con sarcasmo

—Cállate Hone Dell – le contesto Teto y luego prosiguió – nos han elegido para hacer una obra en la boda del Duque Luki y la princesa Miku

—Qué? – exclamo un sorprendido Gumiya

—Eso es verdad? – agrego una sorprendida Gumi

—Teto, como sabes que es verdad y no un engaño? Ya muchas veces nos han hecho cosas como estas y hemos quedado en ridículo – le dijo Luka

—Porque el mismo duque Luki me lo dijo. El estuvo recorriendo teatro en teatro disfrazado con una capa negra que le tapaba el rostro buscando uno con actores de su agrado y escogió el nuestro para actuar en su boda y yo se que era él ya que nadie se ve como él, ni tiene su porte y mucho menos una cabellera de cerezos como la suya

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir, Hay que prepararnos! – dijo un animado Gakupo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Gakupo y acordaron ir al bosque a ensayar, después de comer y descansar.

En lo más profundo del bosque de Atenas los seres mágicos hacían fiestas debajo de la luna llena y estrellas, en ese mismo bosque caminaba un travieso duende llamado Piko Utatane que mientras caminaba cantaba una animada canción con mucha alegría, de repente se encontró con un hada de cortos cabellos azules como sus ojos llamada Kaiko quien en sus brazos llevaba flores y estrellas para su señora la reina de las hadas. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, ambos se pusieron a hablar.

—Oye! Yo te conozco – le dijo el hada Kaiko

—Y yo a ti

—Entonces sabes que yo soy parte del sequito de la reina Meiko y como yo se que tu eres el bufón del rey Kaito

—No soy un bufón! Soy el sirviente favorito del rey Kaito!

—Pues todas las hadas dicen que si lo eres

—Pues los sirvientes del rey no opinan lo mismo!

Al mencionar a sus amos, los reyes de las hadas: Meiko y Kaito también se acordaron de su pelea; ambos estaban muy enojados y peleaban mucho. La razón por lo que estaban peleados eran variantes y muchas; el rey Kaito estaba enojado con su esposa ya que decía que Meiko estaba enamorada del duque Luki y no le creía que el padre de Luki le había salvado la vida, y Meiko estaba molesta con su esposo ya que este le gustaba coquetear con mujeres humanas además de sospechar que estaba enamorado de Miku; aparte de que cada vez que se veían peleaban por cualquier cosa. Después de comentar sobre la disputa de sus señores cada uno se fue con sus señores: Kaiko volvió con la reina Meiko y Piko volvió con el rey Kaito.

En una pradera llena de flores cerca de un rio se encontraba Meiko reina de las hadas y su sequito de hadas: Gakuko, Kaiko, Haru, Neru, entre otras. quienes vestían unos hermosos vestidos que parecían estar hechos de pétalos de flores y adornados con flores de los mismos colores; mientras la reina llevaba un hermoso vestido de tela pálida como la luna, adornado con oro y plata, con flores encarnadas y llevaba una corona de estrellas de un dorado pálido.

Meiko y sus hadas estaban jugando con las flores y cantando cuando apareció Kaito junto a Piko montando un hermoso caballo plateado con la crin y las pesuñas doradas; Kaito bajo de su caballo e hizo una reverencia frente a su esposa quien le correspondió su saludo de manera fría y con poco interés.

—Parece que mi presencia de molesta, querida – dijo Kaito intentando no parecer enojado

—Es muy notorio, querido?

—Meiko yo solo quiero hacer las paces, no tiene sentido que sigamos peleados por tonterías

—Tonterías? Llamas tonterías a que vas por los campos y praderas enamorando doncellas humanas?

—Solo miras mis faltas y no las tuyas? Sé que estas triste porque tu amado Luki se va a casar con Miku y no será libre para ti ¡Y no creo esa historia de que el padre de Luki te salvo de una malvada bestia de dos patas!

—Esos es solo tu imaginación! Y se hablamos de tristezas de amor ¿Cómo estas tu Kaito? Que tu amada princesa Miku se casara con Luki y quedaras muy triste

—Crees que amo en secreto a Miku? Esta muy flaca para mi gusto y no tiene ni tu belleza ni porte y mucho menos tu elegancia, querida mía

—Que mentiroso y coqueto eres Kaito

—Cállate arpía!

Y así comenzaba otra de las muchas peleas entre el rey Kaito y la reina Meiko. Ya que no había prado, pradera, campo, estepas, lago, montaña, rio o fuente en que no pelearan y se celaran sin admitirlo. Por una razón que gatillaba todas las discusiones que ya conocemos era detonada por una sola razón, lo celos. Todo esto era visto por Oliver quien montaba un pequeño unicornio. un niño de descendencia real y divina que estaba al cuidado de la reina Meiko ya que su familia era devota a ella y cuando sus padres murieron paso al cuidado de la reina de las hadas; durante la discusión a Kaito se le ocurrió una idea para 'perdonarla' y tal vez reconciliarse por completo, convertir al pequeño príncipe en su paje ya que tenía el derecho a aquel niño, que Kaito pensaba que lo había robado, porque él era el esposo de Meiko, su rey y su señor como ella era su esposa reina y señora; sin embargo, cuando se lo conto Meiko se enfureció y se molesto mucho con su esposo.

—No veo porque te molestas tanto? Solo te pido al niño para hacerlo mi paje, cualquier niño estaría feliz de estar en su lugar

—Entonces búscalos a ellos! por nada te daré a Oliver ni aunque me des todo el oro del mundo, sus padres eran mis amigos y sacerdotes devotos a mí.

—Porque te opones a mi? Yo también puedo cuidar de él

—Ya te dije que no! Su madre fue una de mis sacerdotisas y siempre me divertía con sus charlas, ella reía conmigo y yo la aconsejaba pero ella era mortal y murió en el parto. Por su recuerdo crio al niño y no me separare de él

—Cuanto más planeas quedarte en el bosque?

—Hasta después de la boda de Luki ….puedes quedarte si prometes estar tranquilo y no causar alboroto

—Si me entregas a Oliver iré contigo

Meiko se sintió tan ofendida y sintió como si con estas palabras no solo rechazaba su invitación sino que seguiría con ese capricho, la indignada reina se alejo de su marido tomando al pequeño Oliver de la mano y les dijo a sus hadas: "vámonos hadas! Porque si me quedo un momento más aquí terminare peleando con el rey!" dejando a Kaito solo en medio de la pradera. Kaito estaba furioso y humillado por el desplante que le había hecho su esposa por lo que llamo a su fiel sirviente Pìko; el rey Kaito le conto que cuando era joven vio a Cupito pasar volando por un prado y que en su vuelo se le cayó una flecha en un campo de flores en la India, esas flores eran blancas pero al caer la flecha se volvieron del color del amor; desde en ese entonces ese campo se invirtió en el campo del amor y el néctar de una de estas flores en los ojos de cualquier ser al ver a la primera persona que vea se enamoraría perdidamente. El rey Kaito le ordeno a Piko que trajera esas flores y el albino duende fue a buscar las flores, veloz como el viento; cuando Kaito estaba a punto de irse escucho unas voces y lleno de curiosidad se quedo a ver quién o qué era, ahí frente a él vio Rinto siendo seguido por Lenka.

—Lenka! Ya me he cansado de decírtelo! Vuelve a casa!

—No quiero volver! Quiero estar contigo!

—Lenka ..…ya te dije mil veces que estoy comprometido!

—Pero Rinto! Yo no entiendo porque insistes en este compromiso!

—Es por mi honor y entiende que no te quiero

—Espera! Que estás diciendo, estas caminando muy rápido y no te escucho bien

—Que no te quiero!

—Y por eso yo te quiero aun más

El rey Kaito sintió lastima de la despechada Lenka por lo que decidió ayudarla con ese ingrato amor, cuando Piko llego con las flores Kaito tomo algunas y el resto se las dio a Piko.

—Escucha Piko, tengo una misión para ti

—Cuál es, mi señor?

—Hay una joven que sufre por culpa de un joven que la rechaza, toma esa flor y vierte el néctar es sus ojos

—Y como lo reconoceré?

— Será fácil reconocerlo: es rubio, tiene porte galante y usa ropa ateniense

— Entonces no hay problema!

Piko fue a buscar al joven ateniense y Kaito fue a donde dormía Meiko, él sabía que a ella le gustaba dormir en un prado cerca de unas ruinas por lo que se dirigió hacia allá ya que pensaba usar el jugo en los ojos de Meiko, y así con lo primero que vea se enamoraría y si así se distrajera con ese amor, y antes de liberarla de ese hechizo le aria que le entregara a Oliver.

En esa pradera Meiko era atendida por todo su sequito de hadas. Las hadas arreglaban su lecho y todo lo demás para que el descanso de su ama sea placentero: algunas arreglaban su lecho, otra traían flores, algunas traían nueces frescas, otras traían agua, 4 hadas preparaban a la reina Meiko para su descanso, algunas tocaban música, etc. Mientras Kaito espiaba desde las sombras. Meiko les ordeno a sus hadas que cantaran hasta que ella se quedara dormida y que se quedaran a dormir con ella, después de que todas se quedaron dormidas Kaito salió de las brumas donde estaba y se acerco a su durmiente esposa; un par de hadas se despertaron pero antes que ellas gritaran Kaito les taba un espejo dorado y ellas quedaban encantadas con sus reflejos. Cuando Kaito estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su esposa, vertió el néctar en sus ojos y recito un conjuro.

—Cuando despiertes al primero que veas será tu amor. Sea oso, hombre , zorro, lobo o una bestia peluda pero solo despierta cuando veas algo en verdad feo

Dicho este conjuro se retiro a esperar como marchaba su plan.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, Len y Rin pasaban para huir de la ciudad de Atenas pero se habían perdido y no podrían saber donde estaban hasta la mañana además los dos estaban muy cansados para seguir con su camino. Como ambos estaban cansados decidieron descansar y ambos se hicieron una improvisada cama pero separados, aunque Len quería que durmieran juntos, y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Unos minutos después apareció Piko y los encontró durmiendo, sin embargo, solo noto a Len y no noto a Rin. Cuando el duende vio a Len pensó que era aquel joven ateniense que la había hablado su señor ya que Len era rubio, tenia porte galante y usaba ropa ateniense como Rinto; el duende vertió el néctar en los ojos de Len y recito un conjuro.

—En tus ojos deposito este hechizo, que tu amor sea el primero que veas

Luego Piko se fue con su amo. En eso apareció Lenka quien había perdido de vista a Rinto y lo estaba buscando por todo el bosque, de repente tropezó con un durmiente Len y lo despertó; cuando Len despertó y la vio inmediatamente el hechizo de amor hizo efecto pero Lenka solo quería que él se fuera con Rin para que Rinto no lo encontraran.

—A caído un ángel sobre mi y es el más hermoso del cielo, que me ha robado el corazón

—De que estás hablando?!

—Lloras por Rinto? Pues si es así lo matare!

—No digas tonterías! Tu y Rin solo deben pensar en irse de este bosque y de Atenas

—Rin? Ella ya no me importa ni sé que le vi! Ahora te amo a ti

—Porque te burlas de mi?

—No me estoy burlando, me estoy declarando

—Ahora no solo Rinto me rechaza sino que tú te burlas de mi, eres un imbécil!

Lenka se fue indignada ya que pensaba que Len se estaba burlando de ella y Len fue tras ella, dejando a Rin sola. Después de un rato Rin despertó y al no encontrar a su amado Len se asusto; lo llamo pero él no contesto, lo busco por los alrededores pero tampoco lo encontró por lo que fue a buscarlo ya que temía que los guardias de Atenas lo hubieran encontrado.

Mientras en los prados donde la reina Meiko y sus hadas dormían, los actores de la compañía 'agua clara' junto a su dramaturga habían elegido este lugar para ensayar la obra que actuarían en la boda de Luki y la obra que había escogido Teto fue 'Priamo y Tirse' acto seguido comenzó a dar los papeles: Gakupo seria Priamo, Luka seria Tirse (al escuchar esto ambos se ruborizaron ya que se gustaban en secreto), Ted seria el león, Gumi seria la madre de Tirse, Gumiya sería el padre Priamo y Hone Dell ( por ser tan gruñón) seria Cupido y el muro; sin saberlo Piko estaba ahí ya y al ver lo que estaban haciendo le pareció tan divertido que se quedo a ver lo que estaban haciendo.

—Alguna pregunta? – pregunto Teto a los demás actores

—Yo sí! Porque rayos tengo que ser Cupido?! – exclamo Hone Dell

—Porque sobra un papel

—Y porque tengo que hacerlo yo!

—A que solo quieres ser el muro?

—Tsk!

Después de esa diferencia de opiniones comenzaron a ensayar la obra. Durante los ensayos Piko se divertía viendo y algunas veces jugarles bromas a los actores, en especial a Hone Dell; sin embargo, el duende albino disfrutaba mucho de los ensayos de esa obra aunque les parecían cursis pero lo compensaba con sus bromas hacia los actores hasta que paso eso. Accidentalmente Gakupo piso a Piko en el pie y luego en la mano, este se molesto e indigno porque Gakupo no se disculpo por haberlo pisado, porque no podía ver al duende, por lo que decidió vengarse poniéndole orejas de burro y haciéndolo peludo; cuando Gakupo apareció con esa apariencia frente a sus amigos estos salieron corriendo del miedo, dejando a un confundido Gakupo.

Los gritos de los actores despertaron a Meiko y cuando se levanto de su lecho de flores para ver qué era lo que perturbaba su descanso pero al ver a Gakupo convertido en hombre burro, quedo presa del amor gracias a los poderes de la flor del amor.

—Que ángel tan hermoso me despierta

—Qué? Quien es usted?

—Soy la reina Titania, mi bello príncipe

—Titania? La reina de las hadas de la mitología

—Veo que me conoces, eres tan sabio como hermoso

—Pues yo…será mejor que me vaya

—Ho, no! – dijo Meiko tomándolo del brazo – quédate y te daré hadas para que te sirvan

Acto seguido la reina de las hadas llamo a 4 de sus más fieles hadas: Kaiko, Gakuko, Haru y Neru; quienes al presentarse frente a su señora, no solo sorprendieron a Gakupo quien por primera vez en su vida veía hadas sino que se pusieron a gritar como locas cuando lo vieron, sin embargo, después de ser regañadas por Meiko esta les ordeno atenderlo por lo que las hadas después de calmarse les mostraron sus saludos al peli-morado.

—Cómo te llamas tu? – pregunto Gakupo a Kaiko

—Soy Kaiko

—Pues…salúdame a tus padres la flor y el diamante

—Así lo haré

Luego se acerco a Gakuko.

—Y tu cómo te llamas?

—Soy Gakuko

—Que lindo nombre

—Gracias

La siguiente fue Haru

—Cuál es tu nombre?

—Y-yo…s-soy …Haru

—Pues si me corto el dedo puedo contar con sus habilidades

—Cla-claro!

Y por último se acerco a Neru.

—Y tu nombre?

—Yo soy Neru

—Espero que nos llevemos bien

—Está bien

Gakupo pensaba que todo lo que le estaba pasando era muy fantástico y debía ser un sueño, hasta que llego a la conclusión que era un sueño y como en cualquier sueño lo disfrutaría; mientras Kaito y Piko se reían al ver al nuevo amor de la reina de las hadas.

Mientras el rey Kaito y su fiel sirviente Piko caminaban, Piko le conto que cuando estaba viendo la obra destinada a las bodas de Luki ese actor lo piso y él convirtió en hombre burro por pisarlo. El rey de las hadas de pregunto a su sirviente como le fue con el asunto del ateniense que le encargo a lo que Piko respondió que esto fue cumplido según sus ordenes, en ese momento apareció Rinto siguiendo a Rin e intentando convencerla que volviera a Atenas con él pero ella solo quería encontrar a Len; Kaito reconoció al joven pero no a la chica mientras que Piko no reconocía al muchacho.

—No seas terca! Vuelve conmigo a Atenas! – le decía Rinto

—No me importa lo que digas! Voy a encontrar a Len!

—Ya deja de pensar en él!

—No lo haré! …almeno que….tu lo has matado!

—Qué?

—Eres un asesino! Mataste a Len mientras dormía! Asesino! Asesino! – exclamaba Rin intentando golpear a Rin

—no he matado a nadie! …y por lo que se no está muerto – respondió Rinto defendiéndose de los golpes de Rin

—Entonces dime donde esta

—No lo se

—Eres un mentiroso!

Rin no le creyó a Rinto y lo empujó antes de irse, este quedo inconsciente ya había caído al perder el equilibrio y se había golpeado la cabeza. Mientras Kaito regañaba y reprendía a Piko, a punta de coscorrones, ya que pensaba que esta era otra de sus bromas pero Piko se defendió diciendo que cuando vio a Len pensó que era aquel joven ateniense rubio que su señor le ordeno que vertiera el néctar en sus ojos, Kaito soltó al duende ya que un error lo comete cualquiera y le ordeno traer a Lenka mientras el vertía el néctar en los ojos de Rinto; una vez que el duende fuera a buscar a Lenka, Kaito vertió el néctar de la flor del amor en los ojos de Rinto.

—En tus ojos pongo este hechizo que hará quien veas sea tu verdadero amor a quien respetaras y cuidaras pero solo despierta cuando veas a Lenka

En menos de un minuto Piko trajo a Lenka quien corría de Len, el cual no paraba de abrumarla con sus declaraciones de amor; de repente ella tropezó y cayó sobre Rinto quien al verla quedo perdidamente enamorado. El joven Rinto le confesó ahí mismo su amor y le pidió disculpas por haberla rechazado antes, al ver sus ojos Lenka supo que lo que le decía era verdad por lo que se puso feliz y acepto su amor; sin embargo, el enamorado Len escucho todo y no le gusto para nada.

—Espera un momento! – exclamo Len – tu estas comprometido con Rin! Cásate con ella y déjame con Lenka!

—Estuve ciego y no me di cuenta de nada pero ahora sé que amo a Lenka y romperé el compromiso con Rin para que te cases con ella

—Yo no quiero casarme con Rin! Me quiero casar con Lenka – dijo acercando a Lenka a él

—Qué?! – dijo Lenka muy confundida

—Eso no lo permitiré! – contesto Rinto tomando a Lenka de la mano

—Dónde está tu honor Rinto?! Juraste casarte con Rin!

—No puedo casarme con Rin amando a Lenka!

—Deja de decir eso! Yo amo a Lenka!

—Ya déjenme en paz! – suplicaba Lenka ya harta de esta pelea

Mientras Rinto y Len se peleaban por quien amaba más a Lenka, el rey Kaito miraba muy preocupado por esta situación ya que se le estaba yendo de las manos mientras el travieso Piko se reía divertido ganándose un coscorrón de Kaito hasta que las cosas empeoraron aun más. En eso apareció Rin quien se puso feliz de ver a Len sano y salvo, y luego se extraño al ver la indiferencia que Len le profetizaba pero se alegro cuando Rinto le comunico que estaba de acuerdo en disolver su compromiso, sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo se enterró que Len ya no la quería.

—Que estás diciendo?! Porque dices que ya no me amas?! – pregunto Rin

—Se volvió loco y cree estar enamorado de mi Lenka – contesto Rinto

—No estoy loco y no la llames tu Lenka! – exclamo Len

—Ho No! esto debe ser una pesadilla! – lloraba Rin al ver lo que pasaba

—Ya basta! – grito Lenka – ya no aguanto más esta mala broma! Len esto no tiene gracia! Mira como dejaste a tu amada Rin!

—No es broma, yo realmente te amo Lenka

—Ya basta! No seguiré escuchando esto!

Esto origino una pelea entre Rin y Lenka; Rin le pedía explicaciones y Lenka pensaba que todo esto era broma hasta el punto que se fueron a los golpes pero Lenka rápidamente fue salvada por sus dos pretendientes pero de nuevo volvieron a su pelea; en eso Rinto reto a Len a una batalla a muerte por la mano de Lenka y este acepto y ambos partieron a lo más profundo del bosque para luchar el uno contra el otro, al oír esto las chicas dejaron su pelea para detenerlos. Después de eso Piko comenzó a reír ya que había parecido muy divertido pero al rey Kaito no le había parecido nada divertido hasta empezaba a creer que no era un simple accidente, el pequeño duende siempre fue muy travieso y burlón, lo que le valió el apodo de bufón del rey, pero ahora Kaito no se estaba riendo.

—Estas seguro que te equivocaste y no es otra de tus bromas? – le pregunto mientras le daba de coscorrones

—Se lo juro mi señor Kaito, si hubiera sabido que ese no era el ateniense no hubiera vertido el néctar en sus ojos. Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay!

—Está bien te creo – dijo soltándolo – pero ahora por culpa de ese error Rinto y Len han ido a matarse a lo profundo del bosque

—Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—Si detén a esos dos. Pon una niebla tan espesa que no puedan verse el uno al otro, ahí capia sus voces para que ataquen a lo loco hasta que se cansen y cuando se cansen rocíalos los con polvos para dormir

—Sí, mi señor

Piko fue corriendo más veloz que el viento a donde se encontraban Len y Rinto; estos se estaban preparando para luchar hasta que una niebla invadió todo el lugar, la niebla era tan espesa que ningún humano podría ver nada pero un ser mágico sí. Piko se acerco Rinto y usando la voz de Len comenzó a provocarlo diciéndole que lo golpeara si es que podía, Rinto hirviente de ira tomo un gran palo y comenzó a golpear a lo tonto pero Piko solo se burlaba y lo seguía retando para que lo golpeara hasta que Rinto se canso y Piko vertió el polvo para dormir sobre él; haciendo se quede profundamente dormido en media pelea. Luego prosiguió con Len e hizo lo mismo con él como lo hizo con Rinto, sin embargo, Len era más tenas que Rinto pera al final logro cansarlo y rociarlo con el polvo para dormir. Después de un rato aparecieron Lenka y Rin buscando a Rinto y a Len, Piko las roció con los polvos para dormir y antes que se fuera la niebla cada muchacha termino dormida al lado de su amado; en eso apareció el rey Kaito y con la hoja de la flor del amor removió el hechizo de los ojos de Len antes que se hiciera irreversible, así todo sería un simple sueño.

En otra parte del bosque. La reina Meiko se encontraba sentada en un prado con Gakupo, el hombre burro, y esta le ponía guirnaldas de flores en la cabeza y su cuello mientras alababa sus lindas orejas; y las hadas lo atendían en cualquier cosa que les pidiera: si Gakupo pedía agua, le traían agua; si pedía vino, le traían vino; si pedía miel, le traían miel; si pedía que le rasquen la cabeza, les rascaban la cabeza; etc. Luego la reina decidió dormir junto a su amado y despacho a sus hadas para estar a solas con su amado. Cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos en un lecho de flores, Kaito apareció junto con Piko.

—Este enamoramiento ya empieza a fastidiarme – dijo Kaito

—Es que esta celoso?

—No es eso! Hace un rato la vi recolectando flores para hacerle coronas de flores para este horrible idiota

—Y que paso?

—Pues peleamos y mansamente me pidió comprensión, cosa que nunca hace

—Pero que paso con Oliver? Logro que la reina se lo entregara?

—Si cuando se lo pedí me lo cedió sin ningún problema

—Y que hará ahora mi señor?

—Libera a Meiko de este hechizo y tu libera a este hombre del suyo pero no antes que Meiko despierte

Dichas estas palabras con una de las hojas de la flor retiro el néctar de los ojos de Meiko y ella al despertar pensaría que todo fue un sueño, por lo que Kaito se recostó a su lado esperando a que ella despertara y cuando ella despertó se sorprendió al ver a su esposo a su lado.

—Como dormiste Meiko?

—Kaito…he tenido un sueño muy extraño, soñé que me enamoraba de un burro

—No fue un sueño

—He?

—Mira, ahí está tu amado

Meiko volteo y al ver a Gakupo, como un hombre burro, se asusto tanto que salto a los brazos de su esposo. De esta manera Meiko, la reina de las hadas y Kaito, el rey de las hadas se habían reconciliado. Después que Piko le quito el hechizo a Gakupo, los dos gobernantes del país de las hadas hicieron que se tocara una música para que los 5 humanos que dormían en el bosque (Rin, Len, Rinto, Lenka y Gakupo) y que los haga dormir hasta el día siguiente, mientras abandonaban el bosque devuelta jurando bendecir las 3 parejas: Rin y Len, Rinto y Lenka, y Luki y Miku; mientras se alejaban Meiko le pregunto a Kaito:" el porqué se encontraba durmiendo entre mortales?".

Al día siguiente, Gakupo fue despertado por Luka quien lo estuvo buscando toda la mañana y lo encontró durmiente sobre una pradera.

—Gakupo, aquí estas

—Luka, que paso? – pregunto Gakupo medio dormido

—Te he estado buscando desde anoche que no te vemos

—Sabes? Tuve un sueño extraño

—Cual?

—Soñé que una hermosa hada se enamoraba de mí y ella olía a flores…

—Eres un idiota! – le dijo empujándolo – yo buscándote y preocupada por ti! Y tu bebiendo y soñando esas estupideces! – dichas estas palabras se fue

—Espera Luka! No te vayas!

Gakupo se fue tras Luka mientras intentaba entender porque se puso celosa de un sueño.

En otro punto del bosque. Luki y Miku acompañados por su sequito encontraron a Rin, Len, Rinto y Lenka durmiendo en un sendero del bosque cuando estos daban un paseo a caballo por el territorio ateniense; los cuatro tenían coronas de flores y sus cabellos, y ropa estaban adornadas con flores ya que las hadas de Meiko los habían encontrado durante la noche y les habían puesto flores en el cabello. Luki aun se acordaba de ellos por lo que hizo que uno de sus mayordomos los despertara y cuando los despertaron Luki les pidió que les explicaran lo que estaba pasando; Len le dijo que ahora sabía que amaba realmente a Rin y no se separaría de ella, y Rinto le dijo que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Lenka y era con ella con quien quería casarse. Esto dejo muy sorprendido a Luki y a Miku ya que había pasado en una noche lo que ellos esperaban que pasara en 3 días pero aun así era un milagro.

—Pues como ahora las dos partes están de acuerdo en deshacer el compromiso, queda anulado – dijo Luki

—Gracias gran duque! – le agradeció Len

—Y ahora ustedes deben ir a sus casas para darle a sus padres la nueva noticia

—Eso haremos – agrego Rinto

—Un momento – los detuvo la princesa Miku – querido, lo estado pensando y creo que ellos deberían acompañarnos en nuestra boda y que en el templo ustedes se unan junto a nosotros. Claro, si aceptan

—Claro que aceptamos – dijo Lenka

—Será un honor –agrego Rin

—Pues no hay nada más que decir – concluyo Luki

Los 4 amantes se pusieron felices y todos volvieron a Atenas.

3 días después se celebro la boda de las 3 parejas con toda la pompa de una gran ceremonia, la gran fiesta fue la más importante de toda la ciudad y todos estaban invitados; las familias de los jóvenes amantes (Rin, Len, Rinto y Lenka) al final aceptaron las uniones, aparte que eran ventajosos para cada familia, y todo se sumo en una gran felicidad. Después de la ceremonia se presento la obra 'Priamo y Tirse' por la compañía teatral agua clara y los actores lo hicieron tan bien que se llevaron todos los aplausos y halagos de toda la ciudad, claro que también tuvieron que despegar a Luka y a Gakupo ya que se seguían besando después de haber terminado la obra; sin embargo, lo mejor apenas estaba empezando. Los reyes de las hadas, Kaito y Meiko, junta a sus respectivos sequitos y del pequeño Oliver, quienes habían acordarlo cuidarlo juntos, fueron también a la boda en una nube dorada para bendecir la unión de las 3 parejas y tirar sobre ellos pétalos de las flores más bellas del mundo, y como dice la leyenda: si una pareja era bendecida por los reyes de las hadas, serian felices por toda la vida. Y así la gran fiesta de bodas de Atenas continuo en la felicidad.

Después de eso, Piko y el príncipe Oliver se encontraban hablando junto a una fuente de la ciudad de Atenas.

—Al parecer a un habido ningún problema y a nadie hemos ofendido

—Porque dices eso? Piko

—Veras Oliver, esos mortales solo dormían mientras veían visiones de su mente y del bosque, por lo que todo fue un sueño

—Entonces todo fue un sueño en una noche de verano?

—Así es, solo fue un sueño y no hicimos enojar a nadie

—Pero si ese actor se entera que lo convertiste en hombre burro se enojara mucho contigo, Piko

—Pues si – dijo rascándose la mejilla – pero los duendes siempre son perdonados y siempre mejoramos y si no, llámenme embustero

—Ya lo entendí todo

—Qué bien! Ahora hay que volver

—Si!

Piko tomo a Oliver de la mano y ambos volvieron al país de las hadas. Y todo quedo como un sueño en una noche de verano.

FIN


End file.
